


In One Place

by Ellessey



Series: My True Love Gave to Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: Suga has spent days trying to decide what to get Daichi, trying to sort out in his head what an appropriate gift would be for someone who is his closest friend, and also the reason he can’t focus in class. He wants to give him everything, anything in the world that would make him happy, but the more he’s thought about it, the more unavoidable the conclusion has been that what he needs to give Daichi is honesty.--Making the perfect gift to show Daichi his feelings was one thing, but now Suga actually has to give it to him.





	In One Place

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 - Day 3: Snow/ ~~Sled~~ / ~~Skate~~
> 
> Last day of the weekend! Thanks for reading along, and thank you a million times to Mei who went all out for this one ❤ Links to all the full sized art are in the end notes!

It’s tradition for Karasuno’s volleyball team to exchange gifts on the last day of class before winter break. They do a Secret Santa so they don’t have to empty out their wallets trying to get something for each member, and the strictly imposed price limit means none of the gifts are terribly extravagant or serious. There are silly t-shirts, favorite snacks and manga, never anything that can’t be opened in front of the rest of the group.

This year is different though, at least for Suga. It’s his last year, his last team gift exchange with Daichi and Asahi. It’s also the _first_ time he has drawn Daichi’s name. He spent days trying to decide what to get him, trying to sort out in his head what an appropriate gift would be for someone who is his closest friend, and also the reason he can’t focus in class. He wants to give him everything, anything in the world that would make him happy, but the more he’s thought about it, the more unavoidable the conclusion has been that what he needs to give Daichi is honesty.

This is why he’s standing outside the gym now, while the sun goes down and the voices of his teammates rise up on the other side of the door. In his hands he has a little wrapped package, but inside of that package is not some trinket he picked up at the store, a gag gift for the other boys to laugh at. Inside of it is a scrapbook, small and square and filled in with photos and saved scraps of paper. The pages marked with handwritten notes that, once read, will either launch his relationship with Daichi into brand new territory, or bring the best friendship he’s ever known to a terrible, awkward halt.

This is why he’s not inside the gym. He can’t give this to Daichi in front of anyone else. He’s not sure that he can give it to him at all.

The air is bitterly cold and he tugs on his scarf, trying to bury his nose in it. He closes his eyes and tries to picture Daichi looking through the book, then he tries to imagine his reaction. He wouldn’t be unkind, no matter what—Suga knows that. If he didn’t feel the same way he would be heartbreakingly gentle in telling Suga no. And he wouldn’t pretend, Suga knows that, too. He’s too good, too honest and direct to ever lead Suga on if he didn’t truly return his feelings.

Suga doesn’t know how to move on from this though, if everything he feels for Daichi—the way he’s come to rely on him, the way he feels better when he’s with him than with anyone else, the way his heart races and his skin feels alive when their hands brush—is one-sided.

But the thing is, when he put this book together, thought about all the things they’ve shared with each other, secrets and defeat and the best kind of comfortable, overtired laugher on long bus rides home, he doesn’t know if it’s even possible for so much to have been built with only one pair of hands.

It’s just that the other thing is, he’s really scared he might be wrong.

The sun has vanished completely now, stars peeking out between the clouds, and it’s begun to snow—big fluffy flakes that would be lovely if the evening weren’t so frigid, and if Suga weren’t already frozen with indecision.

 _This is ridiculous,_ he thinks. _I’m going to turn into an icicle, and I’ll traumatize Asahi and the first years when they come out and find me here._  

He doesn’t know what to do with this book, but he can’t give it to it Daichi right now, so he tucks it back into his bag, taking the steps up to the gym entrance and resolving to tell everyone he forgot his gift at home. He’s just reaching for the handle when the door swings open, and he jumps back.

“Suga! You’re here.” It’s Daichi, of course, smiling at him warmly and holding the door open. “Tanaka thought he saw you on your way when he came in, but...” He lets the door fall slightly closed, coming a step closer to Suga and taking in the way he’s shivering visibly, his shoulders dusted with snow. “Have you been out here this whole time?”

“Ah, just for a bit,” Suga says, backtracking until he’s off the steps entirely, because he was wrong. He’s not ready to go in. “I was just, you know...”

“What?” Daichi asks. The door closes, the laughter from inside the gym fading out. It’s not surprising how easily he can read Suga, but it still tugs at something in Suga’s chest, the way his friend only needs to look at him to know there’s something on his mind that he’s not going to share if they go inside. “I _don’t_ know why you’d stay out here freezing instead of coming inside.” He smiles at Suga a little uncertainly, coming down the steps toward him until they’re both standing at the bottom.

“It’s not that cold,” Suga says, mostly to stall, and just a little to be contrary.

Daichi’s smile instantly becomes more comfortable, tilting up fondly. “No, of course not. Your cheeks are always that red.”

“They’re not red.”

“They’re apples,” Daichi says reaching to press his palms to Suga’s face. “ _Shit_ , Suga...you’re ice cold.”

“Rude, Daichi. I’ve been told I’m a very warm person.”

Daichi stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and gives him a very unimpressed look. Personally, Suga is quite pleased with himself for being able to joke when he has this scrapbook burning a hole in his backpack, and when Daichi has just been touching him.

“You gonna tell me what you’ve been doing out here?”

Suga bites his lip. _Is he?_

Daichi sighs and rubs his arms. He hasn’t brought a jacket, and even his thick, wool sweater isn’t enough to keep out the chill. “You don’t have to. Let’s just—”

“I have something for you,” Suga blurts out.

“Oh...are you my Secret Santa?”

Suga nods. He still hasn’t decided if he can actually pull the book out, or if he’s going to lie to his best friend and tell him he left his gift on his desk at home.

“Let’s go in, then. You know...inside. Where it’s warm. Where everyone’s exchanging gifts.” Suga shakes his head wordlessly, and Daichi’s smiling lips settle into a serious line. “Suga...what’s going on?” He lifts his hand as if to touch Suga’s cheek again, but drops it to his scarf instead, pulling at it carefully until it covers Suga’s chin.

This is the time to decide, and with Daichi looking at him this way—like he _knows_ him, like nothing matters to him more than whatever Suga has to say right now—it’s really not that difficult. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the package.

“Merry Christmas,” he says softly.

Daichi looks so sweetly anticipatory as he takes the gift from Suga and pulls away the wrapping. The cover is plain and black, and he smooths his fingers over it, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Then he flips it open and sees the first page, a picture of the two of them in their first year, with round cheeks and awful hair. There’s a shy smile on young Daichi’s face, and a broad grin on Suga’s. “Oh my God,” he says. “Is it a scrapbook?”

Suga nods and opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a lump in his throat now, and he knows he’s on the brink of crying. Daichi just flashes a quick smile at him and looks back to the book, gently turning the pages. More and more slowly as he goes along and finds that it’s not so much a book of photos, as it is a collection of momentos.

“Suga…”

“I know it’s…it’s weird,” Suga says, “I just—”

“It’s not. It’s not weird. It’s…” Daichi pauses, running his thumb over a little dog-eared scrap of paper. A note Suga passed him in class just a couple months ago, asking if his hair looked distractingly terrible after getting caught in the rain on the way to school. Daichi’s reply is scrawled below: _don’t be crazy, you look fine._ The last word is written boldly over the ghost of another one that was erased before the note was passed. It’s not that hard to see though, the indents and soft grey lines making up the letters of _amazing._ “You…you saved all this stuff?”

Suga shrugs, not trusting himself to even attempt speaking at this point. Daichi’s face has become so pensive, so thoughtful, there’s no possibility that he’s missing the significance of any of this.

He keeps flipping, even more slowly now, through more notes exchanged in class; ticket stubs from movies they went to without their friends; a receipt from the night Suga’s cat ran away in second year, and Daichi tried to comfort him with tea and endless warm pastries after they’d searched together for hours. They found the cat when they went back out again, and the next page holds a picture of Daichi asleep on Suga’s bedroom floor, with a black and tan tabby curled up on his chest. Daichi didn’t know he took that picture, and he doesn’t know how many times Suga has looked at it since.

But here it is now, with a little note written neatly beneath it. _Favorite cat. Favorite person. Everything I need in one place .♥_

Suga can’t look at Daichi. He keeps his eyes on his friend’s hand, strong, familiar fingers resting over Suga’s words. They’re trembling a little, and it would be easy to assume it’s only from the cold—Suga’s entire body is shivering after all—but he makes himself look up then, and finds that Daichi is watching him. Lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes shining in the hazy light from the gym windows, filtered through falling snow.

“Everything you need?” he asks. His voice is so soft and uncertain, in the most beautifully hopeful way.

Suga manages to smile, even though his stomach is a flurry of nerves and he thinks he may be crying. “Merry Christmas,” he says again. “I got you a confession.”

Daichi laughs, a breathless, surprised little sound, and then he shakes his head slightly, like he needs to get his bearings. “Really?” he asks. “You’re…this is…”

“Daichi,” Suga says, holding his mittened hand over Daichi’s cold fingers, pressing them to pages filled with all the ways Suga could think of to say _you are the most important thing._

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Daichi closes the book, keeping it tight in one hand while he wraps both arms around Suga and hugs him hard.

“Thank you,” he says, voice thick with feeling and muffled by Suga’s scarf. “I love it.”

Suga smiles into Daichi’s shoulder and hugs him back. They’re both shaking a little, and it’s very convenient that when they go inside they’ll be able to blame all of this on the cold, even though Suga is sure he’d feel this way even on a warm, sunny afternoon. Daichi’s hands have slipped into his hair, he’s never held him like this before, and Suga feels like a firework.  

“I love you, Suga,” Daichi says, right next to his ear. “I’ve wanted to say that so many times.”

Suga’s heart is too full for him to speak for a good minute or so, so he just squeezes Daichi as tightly as he can and sniffles into his sweater. When he’s ready to look up at him he has to blink away tears and snowflakes to be able to see him clearly. Those dark, steady eyes, and lips he’s traced in his mind a thousand times.

“I love you, too,” he says, even though really, he already said it, over and over in the little book held against his back now.

Daichi grins and brushes a flake off of Suga’s nose, then he leans in and kisses him quickly—just a sweet press of cold lips.

“I want to do that more,” he says, “but I think I might have hypothermia.”

Suga laughs and shivers in Daichi’s arms, knowing they need to go in, and wanting to just stay here forever. He’s so happy, so, so relieved this isn’t a secret anymore, and that the boy in front of him still feels exactly like his best friend. Except that he’s holding him close and their lips have touched now, and all of that is okay.

“We can’t have that,” he says. “You haven’t even finished looking at your gift.”

“Tonight?” Daichi asks, keeping an arm around Suga and turning towards the steps. “If I get the feeling back in my fingers?”

“You want to kiss me tonight, or you want to finish the book?” Suga teases.

“Both,” Daichi says, pausing now that they’ve reached the door to the gym. His cheeks are flushed, and there are snowflakes scattered all over his dark hair, like little stars. Suga thought he had already fallen in love with him, but maybe he’s actually still falling.

“Perfect,” he says.

They go inside together, shaking off the snow and rubbing each other’s hands until their fingers are warm and mostly functional. Daichi carefully tucks the book back into Suga’s bag, so they can finish looking through it when they’re alone. They can hear the first and second years hollering and laughing, broken up by some half-hearted attempts on Asahi’s part to calm them down.

Suga smiles at Daichi and pushes him towards their teammates. Tonight they’ll talk more, and share more. They’ll whisper the things they haven’t been saying out loud, and they’ll try kissing again with lips that are soft and warm. But right now, Suga doesn’t feel frozen anymore. He feels like hollering and laughing too, and he wants to do it with his favorite person right beside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mei's beautiful art can be found [here](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/post/168151787801/daisuga-winter-weekend-day-3-snow-part-1) and [here](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/post/168151939301/daisuga-winter-weekend-day-3-snow-part-2)!
> 
> Thanks again to Essie for reading all of the things, and Mei for doing this with me <333\. And thank you for reading! I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
